The Bear Prince
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Finnish pauper Tino has lived in his small fishing village all his life and has never questioned it. That is until the arrival of a talking bear. With the bear as an unlikely companion Tino is soon whisked away on a magical and dangerous journey against all odds to save the fate of not just Scandinavia but the whole world and maybe learn what it means to think with your heart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**Scandinavia 1043 AD**

Around the fire the group of men gathered seated on old withered dead logs, their furs keeping them warm from the cold weather. Neither one exchanged words, just stared at the fire blazing about in the dead of the night. One young man looked at it with the eyes of a weary old soul. He rested forward, elbows easing on his knees as his blue eyes followed the path of embers and sparks chasing the smoke up to merge with the stars in the sky. Silence continued to fall upon them until one by one each man fell victim to sleep.

"We've come so far, there is nothing." One at last finally uttered in old Norse, the last still awake other than the young one he spoke to. "We have scoured near every inch of this land."

"We have come very far." The young man agreed uttering back, his voice low and deep in his chest cloaking his age. "I will be on look out tonight, you sleep."

"You should sleep. We need your strength." The other man raised his head at last, the light of the fire casting deeper lines across his face to accent his frown. The young man shook his head, eyes still on the sky. "If only for a moment. Even these woods-"

"Hide us well enough. Enjoy the fire while you can Håkon." He muttered.

The man called Håkon turned his attention back to the fire with a defeated sigh listening to the comforting crackle of the fire. "This had better turn out well. To come out so far from our home to find not a trace of these strangers we have heard of."

"It will."

The elder man smirked and chuckled wryly, the sound raspy and dry in his throat. Another frown wrinkled his forehead as he drew the fur tighter around his hunched form. "We are very lucky. To have such an optimistic prince." The blue eyed youth turned his head to the man, the corners of his lips twitching up some in a smile of sorts.

"Tomorrow we will go home my friend. That is a promise."

"I am grateful. My wife awaits."

Both men turned back to watch the fire in companionable silence when suddenly a blast echoed in the woods. The young prince's eyes narrowed dangerously reaching for the hilt of his sword. Behind him his men woke with a rude awakening instantly grabbing their weapons.

"Protect the prince!" Håkon hissed to the closest men, pointing to them as he reached for his ax looking about to see if the source of the noise was closing in.

"Calm yourselves." The prince uttered to them as his eyes slid around the wooded area carefully scanning for any movement.

"Cunning devils…" Someone uttered amongst them as they waited in silence, just the sounds of their breath and the fire crackling heard. Off to the side behind them a twig snapped instantly gaining the attention of the well seasoned fighters. All heads snapped with barely the bat of an eyelash to the sound backing away around their prince.

Another young man dressed in scarlet red garb of the finest material smirked as he stepped forward. A large hat perched atop his ashen blond hair, green eyes glittering with the thirst of an adventurer but heart of a savage. The feathers tucked into the hat fluttered in the wind as a moment of silence drifted between the teams.

"_You must be who they call _prince Berwald_._" The man's words were lost to the Viking men save for the last two. When the young prince's eyes widened a margin in recognition that this foreign man knew him, the intruder smirked wider even cackling tapping his weapon of choice nonchalantly against his shoulder. "_They call me Arthur Kirkland. I'm a pirate._" He brandished brazenly, giving the prince's men a mock bow laughing at how his English was practically lost to them. Behind him his men also laughed, mocking the fur clad men. "_Let me see if I can put this into words you can understand._" He pointed his long barreled gun off to the side towards the fire shooting a round into the blaze. The bullet ignited an explosion making Berwald frown, hiding his surprise from the strange Englishman.

When the explosion died down, so had the fire. Nothing was left but weak embers, now just the light of the full moon illuminating the prince's men. The white light seemed to make Kirkland's eyes all the more bloodthirsty as he slowly aimed the gun towards the Vikings aiming right through them, his green eyes locking onto Berwald. "I want your land." He muttered in slow old Norse, drawing out every syllable knowing they would understand.

"Over my corpse!" Håkon roared, ax raised in battle stance. Arthur couldn't understand the Norse anymore than they could understand English but he knew enough that they basically told him 'hell no'.

"_Have it your way_."

"No!" Berwald shouted. Time slowed down. The bullet fired penetrated the fur of the charging Håkon triggering the other Vikings to rush at the intruders. Blows were exchanged on both sides but none suffered the loss so much as Berwald. For each Englishman cut down, two of Berwald's Norsemen were slaughtered by their strange exploding weapons. His shield did well enough deflecting blows but around him he watched as these weapons were easily defeating his strongest warriors. This couldn't be. Is this where he died? No, this was still his land. He had the advantage.

Berwald backed away before turning around and disappearing into the trees. Behind him he heard the mocking laughter of the pirates, chiding and berating him for running.

"_He isn't running._" Arthur cackled walking over the dead bodies of Berwald's comrades, boots crunching the dirt and rubble slowly pursuing the other. He followed him laughing at his obvious attempts to use the lay of the land to outmaneuver the privateer. "_I know what you're doing Viking!_" Arthur laughed out loud as he stepped over the little traps that Berwald laid out, a vine here, thorn brambles there. "_It's not working!_"

He ran a ways until he reached a cape cliff overlooking to the ocean where he saw the monstrosity that was the English conqueror's vessel down below on shore. He growled and turned around just in time to see the captain jump from the shadows of the trees like a wild cat. This wasn't going to work, he couldn't think. Anxiety whittled away at his nerves as he backed away, his heels hanging precariously over the edge of the cliff.

"_Not too smart barbarian._" The pirate scoffed but laughed in amusement at Berwald's actions. "_You know, it's not very sportsman like to insult you when you can't understand me. And like hell I'm going to go to great lengths to learn your entire hideous language._"

Berwald continued to glare holding his ground.

"_Yes why don't I change that?_" With mild flourish, Kirkland sheathed his sword removing his gloves at the fingers. He looked preoccupied, maybe Berwald could sneak around- "_Don't move._" He droned, eyes still on his hands as the prince made a move. He grunted and moved back in place, glaring harder. Berwald couldn't understand him but he knew he had the man's attention. There was no way to sneak past.

Arthur plucked a feather from his cap turning his hand over. "_Just one drop should do._" With little thought, he pricked the tip of his finger with the quill smiling as the dark bead of life force welled up. Even he could see its color from what light the moon gave. "_Now come here._" The young Viking stayed where he was. "_I said. Come-_" He held out his other hand, gripped the air and pulled as if pulling on an invisible rope. All at once Berwald's insides twisted up as he felt some unknown force grab him and jerk him, pushing him-nay, pulling him towards the pirate. "_here._" The green eyed man grinned wide as he almost came nose to nose with the other man. "_You'll understand me soon enough._"

What happened next almost made the Viking retch in disgust. Arthur grabbed a handful of Berwald's blond hair and yanked back snarling at him.

"_Open your mouth_."

Another good yank made him snarl. He only opened his mouth to curse the man in his language when the pricked finger shoved itself between his lips, the metallic taste of blood touching his tongue. The prince tried to bite down on the finger but the pirate's firm grip on the hair at the back of his skull kept his jaw in place. His blue eyes looked up in fear as he heard Arthur mutter a chant as he maintained eye contact with his mouth.

"Devil!" Berwald shouted, pushing away from Arthur only succeeding when the other decided to let him go.

"Not quite but I can be." He cackled wiping the bloodied finger against his scarlet coat.

"You can understand me!" He gasped stepping back in alarm at this sudden display of witchcraft.

"Hardly." Arthur sneered with an amused chuckle. "I wouldn't want a barbarian like you to speak my advanced language and I don't feel like stooping to your level to converse."

Berwald's eyes narrowed at the barbarian comment but let it slide. "How is this done? What is this?!"

"The dark arts." Arthur's emerald green eyes glittered. "You'll find I have an arsenal at my disposal. It was too easy to dispatch your warriors, prince."

"You used dirty tricks and those…those-"

"Guns. They're called. You can call it a boomstick if you'd like." He chirped in a condescending tone tipping his head some to the side. "But I digress. It's a simple spell, consider it a favor Viking. You can understand any individual who speaks the English language and they will understand your heathen tongue in turn thinking you are civilized."

"You're a monster." He hissed.

"Call me what you will. It won't change the fact that I've won."

"Not yet you haven't! Not while I am alive and standing!" Berwald pulled out a dagger from his waistband holding it out threatening towards the other man.

"Well then let's just fix that." Arthur snagged a hold of the fur yanking him back in wrestling with him over the blade. The prince was indeed stronger and he almost overpowered the red clad pirate. That is until the heel of a boot came crashing down onto his kneecap making him grunt a yelp staggering back. Losing momentum, he hissed as a hand knocked the dagger out of his grasp. Green eyes were a whirlwind of ill-fated foreboding. "You'll die right here and now never knowing what will happen to your precious kingdom. Pity. I wasted that spell on you too."

"What?!" Berwald gasped, yanking at the fur to get away from his offender.

"With Finlandia under rule from your family and you out of the way, it will be all too easy to take your country. Your ports will give me vessels and easy passage to your fellow Germania nations on the mainland, under the guise of…say…peaceful traders." Berwald's eyes widened in horrified realization. "There will be none to stop my siege when it starts. Your neighbors Norway have fallen to my will and only your country stands in my way. Once I conquer it then one by one the kingdoms of the world will fall until my empire reigns supreme. I will claim the earth."

"Fool!" The Viking spat. "No man can rule the earth!"

"I think I can prove you wrong." Arthur cackled. "But you won't live to see my empire rise to greatness, as you said so yourself. In fact, why don't I add humiliation to that? You have yet to see the full extent of what I am capable of anyway."

The pirate stopped talking altogether and looked down the Viking's form lifting his own hand up chest level, palm facing the heavens as Berwald's arm rose to rest in his grip. Berwald tried to pull his straining arm free of this invisible grip but it wouldn't budge, not even an inch. A cruel smirk tugged at Arthur's lips as he dragged his fingertip down the pale palm of the captured prince. Strange words left his twisted lips as he muttered the satanic chant that was undoubtedly not English.

Berwald began to sweat and cringe, his insides twisted both figuratively and literally. "Let me go!" He looked down gasping at his hand. It was as if the englishman's finger, his touch had become as lethal as a blade. A thin line of a cut split his palm right over where the finger touched, blood welling up.

"Blood is the sweet essence of life, prince. It is amazing the things you can do with it." Arthur laughed.

"You've sold your soul to hell!"

"All creatures, all beasts have blood. Yours is the same color, so what makes you any different than a beast?" The pirate sneered cruelly ignoring the viking's words before jabbing his thumb over the cut making Berwald cry out in agony. He gasped however as the blond prince's paw of a hand hit his face, clawing over his eye. "Filthy savage!" Arthur snarled as he shoved the other off of him. Berwald's eyes went wide as he groped for something to catch his fall but he went tumbling over the edge of the cliff disappearing into the darkness.

Arthur frowned down, seething down the direction of the cliff before wiping the blood from his cheek and spitting soundly at the ground.

"Good riddance. Repugnant barbarian." Behind him his men came through the trees standing in place.

"Sir are you okay?" Their captain pulled a lacy fine white handkerchief from his own pocket dotting over his eye.

"I'm fine. Get the supplies from the ship, strip the Viking corpses of their furs and rendezvous with the others in the town."

"The furs sir?"

Arthur cast one more look down into the dark steep cliff of the cape before looking out over the ocean illuminated by the white light of the full moon smirking, one green eye clenched shut. "Merge in with those beasts. It will take days to reach the kingdom and I'd appreciate it if we get there before winter fully sets in. I want a surprise attack."

Aye cap'n. Move out you dogs!" One of the men barked, sounds of scuffling feet drew further and further away as Arthur Kirkland kept his gaze up to the sky.

"They'll never see me coming." He whispered, his breath misting out lips peeling back revealing a sly grin.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

_Before this continues any longer lol I had to do quite a bit of research. For once I wanted a fic where 1: Russia wasn't the villain and 2: utilize the idea of England's dark magic. I realize the English pirates didn't start sailing until a full century or so after the Viking age, I just smooshed the ages together. I looked at maps and studied on Swedish, Finnish and other Nordic histories just to get a feel for the times. I regretfully failed to understand what their daily lives were like but as this story is like a fairytale, I ask you to keep an open mind. There is a little history in it, but it's also fiction as well. Also this story is in no way written to be offensive towards Scandinavia! I would rather love to go live in Sweden and learn the language if I had the ability! Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bright and cheerful was the morning. The sounds of sea birds calling into the sky echoed as they flew over the open water. Violet eyes blinked open and teared with a long yawn as the eyes' owner sat up with a stretch. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he ran out the door very nearly tripping on his face as he raced around his room to get dressed. His shoes, his pole, the bait, all of it was accounted for as a large grin spread across his face.

"Time to gooo-"

"Tino!" A voice called.

His shoulders slumped, head hanging with a soft groan as he turned to face the source of the voice with a pout. "Yes mother…"

"You have not started your chores. You know you cannot play until you have completed your duties."

"Just for today?" He begged, holding onto his fishing pole feebly.

"The animals must be fed!" Her hands rested on her hips as she frowned in disapproval. Tino looked at his hands where his fishing pole remained then out towards the back of his house where he could certainly hear animals braying. "Well?"

"Yes mama." He pouted setting his pole and bait aside. She nodded in approval at last and turned to go back into the kitchen. Tino swore she had eyes in the back of her head sometimes. Defeated he sighed heavily and made his way to the back of the house looking out at their animals. Just a few necessary beasts. Cow for milk, chickens for eggs, this and that. They didn't have much, just enough to live on. He picked up the bucket beside the empty trough and proceeded to fetch the food.

He watched each animal make complete, well, animals of themselves as they ate their morning meals. Now for the water. A couple trips later he panted as each respected pen had their share of troughfulls of water. Tino watched in annoyance as the pigs just dirtied theirs, taking hungry gulps with their muddied snouts. That was nice indeed. It made no difference though because his morning chores were complete! With a grin he padded quietly back into the house gathering his pole and bait once again on a mission to head down to the docks a mere couple yards away.

Happily running, Tino could have just kicked his heels together. He trotted past awakening homes and greeted the folk on his way to the harbor. When he got there he spun around to get another look at the town under the soft baby blue haze of a serene waking sky and smiled as he saw the smoke billow up from a chimney. There was the ironsmith getting ready for work. He finished _his_ work now time for something productive! Well somewhat.

Tino found himself a nice secluded spot beneath the docks as he baited a hook and threw out the line into the water. And now to play the waiting game. He reclined back and closed his eyes sighing in satisfaction. It didn't get better than this. Soft sounds of the birds cawing out over the water, the conversations of the folk in town hushed by the distance, the sounds of splashing around the docks. Splashing? Were the waters rough this morning? He took a peek at the water, nothing. Eh. Relaxing back on the sand he took a deep breath and let it out. "Woah!" He jumped feeling the tug on his pole. "Already?!" The grin plastered across his face was testament to his patience as he began pulling on his pole. "Th-This is a big one." The Finn grunted as he tugged harder and harder. If he tugged any harder he'd break his pole! "What is…that…"

His words died in his throat as he saw just what had snagged his line. On shore came a coughing and sputtering creature with his line wrapped all around his form. Weak growls and other soft sounds came from its snout.

"Th-Th-Th-That's a-a bear!" Tino backed away gasping and spun around to go right back home when he heard the pained gurgle from the poor creature. He stopped and turned back around watching it try to use its paws to tug free from the line. The bear even looked waterlogged. Sea weeds clung onto its clumped up fur. Bear or not, dangerous or not he couldn't just leave it. His conscience wouldn't let him live with himself. With a big swallow he slowly trudged back over to where the bear struggled when he managed to catch the creature's attention once again. It seemed to glare as it struggled, like it knew it was Tino's fault that it was tangled up in fishing line. "D-Don't look at me like that like it's my fault." Tino stuttered. "What are bears doing in the water anyway? Oh I have gone mad I'm talking to a bear."

"It _is_ your fault."

"Who said that?!" Tino spun around looking behind him, up at the docks thinking one of the fishermen were watching but he was the only one out here. Save for the bear…the bear? He looked slowly back down at the now quiet but still tangled bear. "Wh-What?"

"I said it _is_ your fault." The bear deadpanned.

"TALKING BEAR! IT TALKS!" Tino stumbled back nearly losing his balance. The bear just frowned harder in annoyance and frustration.

"You threw your line right at me." It grumbled, tugging at the line some more in indication.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Tino gasped before grabbing at his hair with both hands. "I'm talking to a bear!"

"Are you going to release me or not?" The bear, obviously male snapped in escalating annoyance.

"H-Huh?...Y-You're not going to eat me?..."

"What?"

"E-Eat me. You won't?..." Tino muttered as he sidled closer.

"I won't eat you! Just get me out of this!" He growled and resorted to biting futilely at the fishing wire and getting nowhere.

"You have to stop thrashing!" Tino's hands squirmed in place as he tried to pick out a wire to grab but the beast's struggling made it hard to focus. In a daring move he snapped his hand out, pushing fur out of the way tugging the line over a paw releasing it. When the bear saw that at least the boy knew what he was doing, he tried his very best to remain still as Tino walked all around him tugging the lines free until no more restricted him. "There…" He tossed the line aside but gasped as the bear stood up on his hind legs. He was taller than him! He gulped and backed away. "Y-You said you wouldn't eat me!"

He frowned. "I won't."

"O-Oh then…are you going to reward me? For letting you go free?"

"Like river fae you mean? No. What do I look like to you, you silly boy? And I was tangled up in the first place because of you anyway. Why would I reward you?"

Tino set his jaw, lips pursed together in a thin line. "You look like a bear…and I don't know what bears are doing in the water anyway. Just what _were_ you doing?"

"Fighting for my life." He sighed and looked at his surroundings, nothing looked familiar. "You, boy."

"I have a name…" The violet eyed boy pouted with a mild frown, twisting the toe of his shoe into the sand. "It's Tino."

"Tino then. Where am I?" The bear's eyes scanned all around some more hoping to find something, anything reminiscent.

"Finland." Tino reached down to pick up his pole, sighing forlornly when he thought about how much work it would take to tie the line back together.

"Repeat that?"

"Finland." Tino replied a bit louder. "The fisherman's village right on the border." The bear groaned in anguish sitting back onto the sand. "It's not a bad place you know…there's plenty of fish for you…"

"I don't want fish. I want to go home…" He sighed. "I must. It's in danger."

"Your home? Where do you live?" Tino tipped his head some to the side.

"Sweden."

"A Swedish bear…should have known." The boy rolled his eyes but looked at the ground not meeting the bear's eyes when he felt them on him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The bear leaned in, eyes hardening.

"Oh nothing…just how rude and conceited you seem to be, like most Swedish seem to be I mean."

"And the Finnish I suppose are so courageous?"

"W-We are!" Tino huffed. "I freed you, wild and thrashing, from a fishing line did I not?!"

"Right after you were sure I wasn't going to eat you. You know what? I renege my promise, I think I _will_ eat you."

"Ohyahh! Don't!" The Finn scrambled back hands flailing over his head in defense only to sulk and frown when the bear chuckled and stood back up. "What's so funny?! Eating me is not funny!"

"You are. You are certainly an interesting one. No one has spoken to me like you have before."

"I doubt anyone has ever spoken to a bear before…" Crossing his arms Tino surveyed the animal surprised to watch him just up and start to walk off. "W-Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. I must return swiftly. My father will worry and I must warn him of the danger." He looked over his furry shoulder before going about with his business, his legs wobbly as he tried walking on his hind legs.

"You'll scare people like that!" Tino jogged up beside him, trembling lightly at the leer the bear gave him. "Well you will…most bears walk on all fours. I mean, from what tales I hear."

"I am not…like most bears." He uttered, lowering himself down onto his fours as Tino suggested, ears flopped back.

"I understood that the moment you opened your mouth. Look if you need to get to Sweden you need a guide-"

"No."

The Finnish boy gaped, jaw unhinged. "You didn't even listen to my proposal!"

"I don't have to. You don't have to guide me to the border. I know the way. Aside from that I don't want you with me you'll just get in the way. Like most Finnish seem to be I mean." He added in a chiding tone. Tino wasn't about to back down though, cheeks huffing with a pout before his eyes brightened with an idea.

"And what about the hunters and trappers?"

"What?..."

"Mm? Oh nothing." Tino pretended to look at his pole with interest, smiling inside when he could hear the bear seething in impatience.

"You said hunters and trappers!"

"Oh I did?" Violet eyes blinked wide in mock surprise looking up from his blatant faux interest in his fishing pole.

"Don't you toy with me!" He hissed, fur bristling. A slow smile stretched Tino's lips as he put his hands on his hips similar to the fashion his own mother did when he was being scolded by her. "What did you mean when you said hunters and trappers?"

"They are always about on the roads and in the woods looking for a kill…but if I'm with you I can protect you."

"I don't _need_ you. I told you that you would just be in my way!"

"Oh come on, just to the border! It's not far from here!" The grumbling bear just continued to walk forward ignoring the boy. "I can help you! Besides I owe you!"

"Owe or not, you will be of no help to me." Regardless of his disapproval Tino walked beside him along the shoreline walking around the town the salt water lapping against their feet. "You are not listening to me."

"And you are not listening to _me_." Tino sighed, remaining beside him. Well at least he wasn't displaying a fear of him anymore. The only time he seemed scared was when the bear stared at him. Did he truly look that frightening? For a few more moments they walked in silence until Tino stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

"What is it?" Stopping too, the bear turned to look back.

"Sorry it's just…you never told me your name."

What was he to say? He wouldn't believe him if he told him the truth. He looked up in thought before looking back at the Finn with wide curious eyes. "Behr."

"…_Bear_? But you _are_ a bear…"

"Not_ bear_. Behr."

"But that's bear!"

"Just-! Behr! Behr is my name! Behr is what you can call me!"

"Oh…alright…" He tucked his arms behind his back deciding to just leave it at that. Another moment of silence passed as they continued to walk until Behr looked up at Tino sighing softly. The Finn wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Just to the border and that is as far as you go."

"Yes!" Tino beamed down him. "You won't regret this, I promise!" And he turned to run forward only to trip over a lone piece of driftwood falling face first into the sand.

"Something tells me I might…"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_There might be some geographical confusion on just where they are. They are on the outer northern edge of the country right on the boundary of the two countries but I have it to where Sweden makes up part of today's Norway so some of that shoreline is Sweden, not Norway. Remember this is a fairytale BASED on actual history yet the events are not accurate of course. Use your imaginations lol_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Boy and bear walked together down the road past the village. Soon they were in the woods. In just another day they would reach the border. However for Behr that seemed like a day too long with the way Tino refused to keep his mouth shut.

"And then!" Tino laughed. "You should have seen the look on-"

"Yes, interesting. Tino?"

"Yes?" He blinked smiling over at Behr broadly. Obviously _he_ was having a good time.

"You are not cold?" He asked, mildly curious as the boy had seemed to be traveling lightly. Not even a layer of fur around him. Not that it was that cold right now, but at night…

"Oh no. I don't get cold all that often." Tino hummed, tucking his arms behind his back.

"I see…has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Uh! No they haven't!" The Finn huffed, cheeks puffing up. "As a matter of fact there has been no reason for me to talk so much before!"

"Mmhmm and why is that?" They both continued walking, Behr watching their surroundings.

"Because I don't have anyone to talk to…" He muttered, slowing in his steps trudging along behind the bear. He stopped as Behr came to a halt and turned around to face him.

"You have no one to talk to? How can that be?" Giving Tino a look of subtle disbelief he watched the boy's inner walls go up and a sad look covered his face. Immediately he didn't like it.

"I don't have any friends." Tino mumbled.

"I don't believe it, you?"

"Sounds strange doesn't it?" He smiled wryly, rocking on his heels. "There are no children my age. The only people I know are my parents and the town people."

Behr nodded his head towards Tino to keep walking. A few more seconds in silence, Behr knew he was going to regret asking as he liked the silence but it unnerved him. And he didn't like that look on the boy's face, it didn't suit him. Once they were walking up at a decent speed again, the Swedish bear turned his head back to his tagalong, hesitantly speaking. "The people in your village. Are they not your friends?"

"We talk but they never want to go fishing with me. Or go adventuring in the woods or anything of the sort…"

"I see." He mused. That was only half true. Someone with a personality as Tino's? He was such an open boy. How could a kid like that not have friends? No matter the age. Other than being a little chatty or clingy in the 'let me come along' sense that is. He almost could tolerate him if not for said chattiness. "What was that?" Behr perked and looked around the woods in surprise and suspense when he heard the unmistaken growl.

"Er, that was me." Tino chuckled softly rubbing his stomach.

"Seriously?" Behr gave him a look.

"I haven't eaten! I can't help that I'm hungry!" Behr sighed and lifted his nose to the air sniffing softly. "What are you doing? Are you scouting for food?" Tino watched with interest. "What is it? Do you smell anything?"

"Will you keep quiet?" He frowned back at the boy. "I cannot concentrate with your idle chatter…" A few more seconds of sniffling he looked in one direction. "I think I smell fi-"

"I hear water." Tino smiled. "Fish!" Without missing a beat he ran into the brush leaving a gaping bear behind him.

"Wait! You-Tino! I said _this_ way!" He galloped after the boy in his head berating the Finn for not even attempting to listen to him. "Ti- …" And of course Tino found the source of water. In entirely the different direction Behr had tried to lead them. How did he do that?

"Wow look at this Behr!" Tino smiled looking at the schools hopping out of the water of the babbling brook streaming through the woods. "All this fish! What luck! Catch us something to eat!"

"…Come again?"

"You're a _bear_! Catch some fish!" He looked at the animal while gesturing towards the still jumping fish. Yeah-no. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Behr gave the water another look and groaned. The fish _were_ looking rather appetizing right now…and Tino was right. He _was_ a bear. So he should be able to catch them no problem!

"Of course…" He sighed and began wading into the water, shivering at the cold momentarily before he felt his body heat up. Probably his body's way of keeping him warm. His entrance into the water didn't seem to deter the fish from their brave displays of acrobatics so he kept wading further and further.

"Behr a big one's coming your way! Catch it!" Tino gasped pointing. With a big growl he lunged forward and snapped his jaws shut tight on…nothing. "You missed it. Quick another, try again!" He pointed off to another direction. Behr jumped again with snapping jaws again yielding the same results. "What are you doing? Stop showing off, I'm hungry!" Tino pouted.

'Easy for him to say, he's not sopping wet trying to achieve something he's incapable of…' The grumbling bear thought to himself. So he tried again. And again. And again. And again. He was beginning to get angry.

"Behr calm down! You're never going to catch them by stomping around like that!" Tino huffed but he wasn't going to be settling down no matter what he said. With a huff he looked around to see what could help. If only he brought his pole with him, but it was useless anyway what with a broken line and everything. Oh what was this? An old thin stick caught his attention lying snapped on the ground. Perfect.

Still growling and thrashing in the water, Behr only stopped when a sharpened branch was slammed down in front of him just short of missing his nose. "!"

Tino stood in front of him with a smirk down into the water as he eyed it. Pulling the stick up he grinned as a flopping fish squirmed impaled at the end of it. "And that is how it's done. Lunch!" As he left the water, behind him sat a soaked, astounded and unhappy bear just as a daring fish leaped and slapped him in the face with a flailing fin sliding over the bridge of his nose to fall back into the water. Unamused eyes were half-mast, staring at the direction of the Finn. Never again.

* * *

The two of them sat together watching the fish as it cooked skewered over a small fire. Tino's eyes lit up excitedly as he smiled.

"Oh it smells so good." The Swede grunted and nodded, his eyes just as eager to see the fish completely cooked. "I think it's ready." He pulled the meat from the fire and checked over it. With a nod he smiled to Behr and split it in half setting it on the ground in front of him. When Tino received an ungrateful frown he paused just as he was about to take a bite. "What is it?"

"You put it on the ground."

"I did. What's wrong?" He took a bite anyway, cheeks puffed with his full mouth.

"I don't eat off of the ground…"

"…then where do you eat?" The boy cocked a brow once he finished swallowing. "Since when does it matter to bears?"

"Nevermind." Behr sighed and reached gently with his claws dusting the dirt off before taking a bite. At seeing this Tino chuckled somewhat amused. "What?"

"You." He gestured to what the bear just did but Behr didn't see what the problem was. "About not wanting your meat off of the ground."

"Do you know of anyone else who likes to eat their meat off of the ground?" He frowned but continued to eat, even licking his claws clean. The Finn didn't say anything afterwards just silently agreed in his head. After a few more moments in silence, Tino dropped the bones from his meal into the fire.

"So Behr…you said your home was in trouble?" Behr nodded and continued to eat. "But from what?"

He considered telling the boy to keep quiet but then again, what could it hurt? It's just that Behr wasn't one to talk too often and when he did it was something worth saying. Lately he's been speaking needlessly. Maybe because Tino clung to him so closely.

"I don't know…but they are dangerous."

"If you don't know then…how do you know they're dangerous?"

Oh not this again. Behr sighed and groaned. "Because they injured me and killed my men."

"Your other bear friends? Were you scouting for food?" Tino's eyes widened in curiosity.

"No, I-" Giving up, Behr took in a breath and let it out. "Yes, my _bear friends_…" He looked away, hiding the pained look from Tino quietly mourning his brave men. He only looked back when he heard the other stand up with a grunt dusting his clothes off.

"We better move while we still have sunlight." Tino peered up through the leafy canopy of the trees, squinting as a beam of sunlight came through hitting him in the eye. "Oh better put this out. Hold on." Behr watched as Tino disappeared into the bushes coming back with his cloak soaked with water, twisting it out over the fire, dousing the embers. "That should do it. Come on Behr." Just as the bear was about to sit up and follow Tino he snapped his head around and perked his ears looking all around. "What is it?" The Finn moved closer to the bear.

"Something is coming."

"Is it another bear?" Tino gasped.

"What is it with you and bears?" He frowned up at the boy but turned back around hearing the sound getting closer and closer. "Footsteps." Gazing at the ground where his large paws were, he swore he could feel the vibrations in the earth through his paw pads. "Quick ones. Someone is running this way. Hide!" Behr hissed at Tino, nudging him with his head to urge him along into the brush. Almost as soon as they were hidden a boy ran out into what was once their camp spot panting.

He looked around for something, when he couldn't find anything he settled for an old thin branch large enough to be a club. Right behind the boy ran an older man with a blade in hand.

"One of them…" Behr hissed quietly, snout twisted in a snarl.

"One of what?" Tino whispered, watching the two individuals with mounting interest.

"The dangerous ones. That attacked me…"

Tino and Behr surveyed the scene. No doubt this foreigner was going to attack the boy. The way he laughed at him and closed in on him was a complete giveaway. Not to mention the way the kid grabbed up a makeshift weapon to defend himself with. "We have to help that boy."

"_We_?"

"Yes!" Tino whispered. "There's two of us and one of him. Come on!"

"No Tino wait-why do you never listen to me?!" He shouted watching Tino hop out from the bush.

"Leave him alone!" Tino shouted, both individuals turning around to face him.

"Oy, another little brat." The pirate turned his attention from the smaller boy to the more brazen one only for a moment before turning his back on him determined to go after his previous prey. "Get out of here boy. I think I hear your mum calling ye."

"I said leave him alone!" He taunted the man and held his ground.

"Oh a stubborn brat_._" He chuckled, turning from the boy to Tino. "I said scat ye little mouse or I'll make you regret being here today."

"Is that so?" Tino frowned at him. "Then come at me-if you think you're brave enough!"

Brave or foolish, the man didn't know which one. And whether or not it was the first brat he was chasing or this one, someone was going to die either way. He cackled and waved his blade in Tino's direction. "Ye know what? If that's the way ye want it." And began to run in Tino's direction.

"Right. Didn't think about that." Tino gasped to himself, frozen in shock.

The smaller boy gasped and went to run to the Finn but stopped in his tracks when he heard the unmistakable growl of a wild animal. Both the privateer and trembling boy looked up in horror as a bear leapt from the bushes, jaws wide in a roar. "Blimey!" The man gasped jumping ten feet in the air before falling onto his back.

Behr snarled and advanced on the man, blue eyes wide and angered. The pirate scampered back in fear, turning over on his hands and knees, jumping up and running off into the woods. Something didn't seem right…Behr frowned at the way the pirate had ran mulling over the events that had just happened. "…they understood each other…" Only the sound of the scared boy shouting snapped him back to reality.

"G-Get away! Quick!" The boy shouted at Tino who just laughed. "What is wrong with you?! You'll be eaten!"

"No I won't." Tino again giggled and looked back at his new traveling companion reaching to pat his head. With a grunt Behr let the boy pet him for sake of appearances, ears flopping back. "He's a good bear."

"H-He looks angry…"

"That's how he always looks. He's nice, I promise. A little grouchy that's all."

It took a few more moments for Tino to calm the boy down and accept that the bear wasn't going to be eating anyone. He sat him down and checked him over for wounds. "Th-That was scary…"

"It was." The violet eyed boy nodded. "It will be fine now. Don't worry. What were you running from exactly? Who was that?"

"I-I don't know. I was s-separated from my brothers. We were going back home…I tried calling out for them and then I happened upon this group of men talking strangely at first. One of them, in a red coat-" Behr snapped his head up. "I-I heard him talking about going on the road to Sweden's castle."

"He won't get far." Tino smiled and pat his hair down. "They'll be overrun by the prince. He'll throw them out of the country!"

"You haven't heard…" The little boy smiled wryly and curled up. "The prince has gone missing."

"…what?" Tino whispered, eyes saddening. "H-He can't, he…he's what protects Sweden and…and Finland. Where is he? Where did he go?"

Shaking his head the boy held himself tighter. "That's what my brothers and I are doing out here. W-We think those men have something to do with his disappearance. Oh! My brothers! I-I have to go now!" He jumped up immediately moving to run off.

"W-Wait! It's dangerous out there! What if that man comes back?" Tino jumped up with him.

"I-I'll be fine." He smiled nervously. "Thank you again for saving me!" Tino sighed as the kid disappeared into the bushes, slumping back onto the log he was sitting on.

"He didn't even tell us his name…" The Finn drew his legs up hugging them. "The prince is missing…I wonder if he's all right…what do you think Behr? …Behr?" He perked his head up looking around. "Behr? Behr where did you go?!"

"Stop shouting, I'm behind you." The Swede muttered as he moved around to where the other boy could see him. "I must hurry to Sweden. Come."

"Behr. Wait." Tino swallowed thickly.

He turned to look back at Tino. "We're losing the light. Hurry." He grunted and walked through the trees, the Finnish boy hurrying along behind him.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Oh my who was that boy? You'll have to wait to find out~ Another chapter yey. It was hard as hell to concentrate on writing some innocent story filler while my brothers and sister watch Wrong Turn 4 in front of me. I feel like I've been hazed or something, now I'm no longer the uncool big sister that doesn't like horror movies, I'm the uncool big sister that sleeps a lot because she has graveyard shifts. Effed up shiii-that's why I don't like horror flicks._

_Also Happy belated Canada day and Independence Day! :D_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fire crackled away as they sat before it, Tino's hands stretched out to soak up the warmth it offered. Behr was just content to be next to it, his coat of fur keeping him warm well enough.

"You should have brought something." Behr grumbled.

Tino didn't say a thing, just nodded and continued to hold his hands out. With a sigh he leaned back against a log staring up at the starry sky through the open gap of the tree canopy before the bear's words startled him back. "Huh?"

"I said we should reach the border by tomorrow. When the sun is high. You should try to sleep."

"I can't." The Finn chuckled softly, picking up a long stick to poke at the fire watching the embers flurry around.

"Try." Behr huffed and rolled onto his side away from the fire curling up. With envious eyes, Tino sized up Behr's fur wishing he had brought a fur with him. His flimsy cloth cloak was alright but the temperature had dropped quite a bit tonight. He may have had tough skin in weather such as this, but sleeping out in it was another story.

He let out a breath only to stare at the mist in surprise. It was that cold? If that was the case, winter could set in any day now. The only source of warmth he had at hand was himself, so he curled his legs up and hugged his knees to his chest. It would be very hard to go to sleep like this but he would try.

As soon as Behr closed his eyes he opened them again and frowned to himself. Even from over here he could hear how cold the boy was. His breath wavered and trembled every time he took in his oxygen. Damn that conscience of his. "…Tino." He grumbled, moving his head up to look at the other.

"Yes?" He perked his head up, purple eyes somewhat wide.

Behr didn't say a word he just moved to the side and patted his previous warm spot with a large paw. The surprise and gratefulness was evident in Tino's eyes. Without hesitation he crawled to the Swede and curled himself up beside him.

"Just do not cling to me." He sighed, giving Tino a look.

"Alright." Instead he pressed his face and front against the bear's belly making him twitch.

He looked down at Tino about to scold him for pressing his block ice of a body against him but when he looked down at him he saw how happy he was. For what he wasn't quite sure, to be warm probably. With a small grunt he lied his head back down closing his eyes.

"Behr?"

His eyes slowly opened back up. "Mm?"

"I can't sleep." Tino muttered into the fur.

"I told you to try." The Swede turned his head back to huff at the boy frowning lightly. "It isn't that difficult."

"I know…it's just that this is so fun."

"…fun?" Behr frowned harder. This wasn't fun. Sitting out under the elements freezing was not fun. Racing against murderous raiders to get to his home before they got there was not fun.

"Well for me it is. I never got to do anything like this before. I never came this far before without father." He could understand that. Behr often hunted with _his_ father. His eyes softened for a moment before he snapped back to reality. All that happy touchy feely stuff aside, the bear still wanted his sleep. Tino blinked as he felt his source of warmth shift beside him. "Behr?"

"Do you want to hear a story?" The shocked reaction that garnered from the boy made a nerve somewhere in the bear's skull twitch in annoyance. Tino's eyes went wide as if he just witnessed some sort of miracle.

"You know stories?"

"Yes I know stories." Behr scoffed. "Everyone knows stories, why wouldn't I?"

"W-Well because you're a-"

"Don't say it." He grumbled. "Now lay your head down." And Behr proceeded to tell him stories. Stories his father and mother told him of days gone by. He told him of fairytales that were passed around from the land next to them. Tino smiled as he closed his eyes and cuddling back into the fur.

A few seconds passed and Tino realized that Behr had stopped talking. Opening his eyes he gazed up at his companion to see a snoozing bear curled around his form. "Ugh…he fell asleep." He pouted but lied there, twisting to turn onto his back as he looked up at the night sky. He just wasn't sleepy. As he continued to lie there wide awake he decided to spend his time awake a little more productively. Behr had been protecting him this entire time and they were in a suspicious place near the border. Sentries or Vikings could come out this way and mistake them for game and a runaway so he decided to do a little watching.

Carefully he pulled himself from the warmth of the bear and now dying embers of the fire to look around their set up. It would have been dark save for the waning full moon hanging in the sky. It gave just enough light for Tino to maneuver in the dark. Slowly he inched his way around the campsite not seeing a thing out of place. Nearly ready to give up and try to go to sleep like Behr suggested he turned to head back when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"What is that?" Tino whispered, eyes narrowing in suspense and curiosity. A strange ethereal green-yellow glow illuminated from an area downhill from where their camp was. He looked back at where Behr was sleeping before looking back at the glow. It seemed to lead to a hollow, a burrow of sorts. Biting his lip, Tino gave one last look to the bear before following the source of subtle light.

When he closed in he gasped at the strange things happening around him. As he got closer and closer these strange things started happening a lot more often, so much it was almost scary but then so beautiful. Vines moved and danced to invisible music, mushrooms jiggled and bounced in the earth and the tree branches creaked and swayed in gentle joy and harmony. Even the nightlife animals seemed at peace in this environment, singing along with nothing.

"Where am I?..." He whispered then gasped crying out as a vine caught his ankle and hoisted him upside down. "L-Let me down! Let me go!"

"You don't look like one of them." Came a quiet lilting but deep male voice.

Tino turned around seeing something or someone sitting crosslegged on the ground off to the side head to toe in a cloak. "O-One of what?" Oh he was starting to get dizzy, all the blood rushing to his head. The individual waved his hand the vines immediately releasing him to gracelessly crumple to the ground. "Omf!"

"Who are you?" The hooded man turned his head towards Tino, just his nose and mouth seen from the darkness of his robe.

"I-I'm Tino…I'm from the fisherman village…" He stuttered getting back up on his feet.

"A little odd for a pauper to come this far." His lips drew into a slant as he continued to stare at Tino from the shadows.

"I-I'm traveling with Behr my friend. H-He needs to go home…to Sweden." At this, the mysterious man perked, lips parted with mild surprise.

"To Sweden?"

"Y-Yes…" Tino stood there a moment longer before the other man rose to his feet. Two pale dainty hands reached for the hood as the man revealed himself to Tino genuinely catching him by surprise by his feminine looks but at the same time masculine. "Wh-Who are you?"

"A proper greeting would be in order wouldn't it?" Blue eyes were devoid of light as they stared lifelessly on at the Finn. "I am Lükas. From the kingdom of Norway."

"You're…Norwegian?" Tino gaped, sizing him up. Yes he certainly had the accent. "But what are you doing over here? Norway is a good eight day walk from here." Then he saw a flash of pain in Lükas' eyes then he gasped covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"I wouldn't expect the Finns to know. Not this soon…" He uttered, sighing and looking around on the dark ground for a certain something.

"To know what?" The fair haired boy tipped his head to the side watching his new acquaintance search the wood floor.

Lükas sighed softly as his fingers connected with that certain something. He stood up straight once again holding a staff with carvings etched into the wood bound in leather. "The Norwegian kingdom has fallen."

"What?!"

"Men from a strange land have invaded. They sailed around to prevent detection from the land of Prussia and took us by surprise. I watched one by one as my people were killed or taken prisoner. Most of them escaped into Sweden where I hear the prince Berwald has gone missing."

"Th-That's…oh God." Tino trembled covering his mouth. "Th-Then we can't go into Sweden."

Lükas nodded lightly. "From what I hear they haven't reached the kingdom yet but they have influence over all of Norway as of now and the northern part of Sweden…if only Berwald didn't go…" He sighed, wringing his staff with both hands, eyebrows drawn together.

"What do you mean?"

"They set up a trap. I couldn't get to him in time. They sent word to Sweden's castle under the guise of Norwegians that strange men were seen in the northern land. Knowing the royal family would fall for it. There they would ambush the prince and his men when they made it into their territory. It looks like they succeeded. I spied on them while they were in this area but they have already moved on down the road. They are currently on their way to the southern land to storm the kingdom…and it will fall as mine did if nothing is done."

"Wh-What about me?" Tino whispered. The blue eyed man raised his head as the smallest hint of tears welled up in Tino's purple eyes. "Finland is under the Swede's rule. If Sweden falls, Finland falls."

"Then we have to stop it."

"Tino." Both young men spun their heads around at the sound of the new voice.

"Behr." Tino breathed in relief, going over to him and hugging his neck.

"Behr?" Lükas rose a brow in questioning of this talking bear named…Behr. The Finn wrapped his arms tightly around the furry neck of his companion and squeezed in a tight hug.

"Tino not so tight." Behr grumbled but allowed it. He learned days ago that nothing can undo the grip of an anxious Finn. Especially one so clingy as Tino. "What is wrong?" He looked past Tino to the other man, blue eyes widening in surprise. "Lükas. What are you doing here?"

The blue eyed Norwegian narrowed his eyes in suspense but let the familiarity go. "How is it that a _bear _knows who I am?"

Behr sighed. "You are well known in my home and well revered."

All three men stared at each other for a moment, mostly Lükas and Behr. Even the night animals grew quiet in the silent stand off. Lükas continued to stare at Behr before a smile peeled his lips and he chuckled in relief making both Finn and bear tip their heads in confusion.

"I see. Then I am honored Sir Behr."

"Just…Behr is fine." The bear muttered. "Tino what are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping." He chided the young boy making him blush softly in embarrassment.

"I-I couldn't."

"What did I tell you about trying?" He frowned making Tino whine.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the story!" Gazing back to Lükas he remembered their conversation. "Behr we…we can't go to Sweden."

"We have to." He frowned at Tino. "And I already told you that you are just accompanying me to the border and no further." But Tino wouldn't have it.

"It's too dangerous!"

"And now you know why I said you come no further than the border."

"You could get hurt! You could die!" The Finn grabbed a hold of the long hair of Behr's back. Just saying the words let alone thinking of anything bad happening to Behr made Tino's inside clench around in sheer discomfort.

"I have a sworn duty Tino, I must return home. Tomorrow morning when we reach the border, we will say goodbye. Is that understood?"

"…No I don't. I don't understand at all!" Slowly Tino let go of the fur and turned to run back to the campsite not wanting to deal with the heartache of saying goodbye to a friend who he might never see again and not wanting him to see him cry.

"He has bonded with you bear." Lükas looked to the trees through where Tino ran.

"I tried to avoid it." He hissed, gnawing his teeth.

"It seems you have bonded with him as well."

A small growl tore itself from his throat as he frowned up at the young mage. "I have not."

"My mistake. Then concern for his well being and precise instructions for him not to follow you into the war zone is just an illusion." He pulled his hood back over his head and smirked softly as he heard the blue eyed bear huff and puff. "It is for the best. Sending him away." Behr knew that. Yet at the same time…no. He couldn't allow himself to become attached to this boy.

"Are you going into Sweden?"

"I am." The Norwegian nodded before looking up into the sky breathing a sigh. "The moon is sinking. Morning will come soon. You should sleep before the journey."

"You as well." Behr nodded to the other before he turned around and disappeared into the shadows walking back to the camp where sure enough Tino was waiting. Well if he was waiting up for Behr he didn't show it. He lied next to the barely lit embers with his cloak wrapped tightly around his form shivering, his back facing away from the Swede. With a sigh he flopped next to the Finn at least providing him warmth for the rest of the night. "Please understand Tino." He whispered. 'I…don't want anything to happen to you.' He thought then scolded himself not daring saying that aloud.

"I don't want to." Tino whispered hugging his arms to his chest shivering harder. A gasp took his breath as he felt a paw drape over his form and pull him into a heavier warmth.

"Stay warm. Try to sleep." Behr mumbled allowing Tino, just this once and for the last time, to cuddle into his belly. Without fuss, the Finn did just that. His violet eyes shut as he leaned into the radiating warmth and suddenly it wasn't too hard to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_This is great, they found an ally! Lükas isn't a prince either. He is a court magician, or a kind of soothsayer. If they existed back then I do not know but as I said before, this is a fairytale. I had fun typing this chapter. Not much action going on, mostly dialogue but the story is progressing at least lol. Hope you guys are having fun reading it as much as I am writing it. If anyone else has suggestions or random bits of fact like my lovely Guest reviewer please feel free to do so. By the way thank you so much for your info! It is well appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It seemed that morning came all too quickly. Tino and Behr walked together as they came out of the darkness of the woods onto the road. It was a clear route from there onto into the next country. Usual chatty Tino was quiet as he stoically walked beside the bear. Knowing he should say something, Behr kept thinking of the right thing to say in the moment but the words wouldn't come.

"Tino…" He began, voice deep but firm trying to be soft. When he felt the presence of another he turned his head, Tino copying him watching the hooded Norwegian walk up to join them. The wooden staff made soft clicks as it tapped against the rock of the ground accompanying his footsteps. "Lükas…"

"Walking the road isn't the safest route. It's too open."

"Then what do we do?..." Tino looked at him then back down the path that led to the border. From their place up on the outskirts of the woods on this hill he could see the outposts. Within the hour he would be saying goodbye to Behr. His eyes saddened as they remained on the checkpoint far off, gasping as he felt a nudge to his hand.

"Lükas has agreed to walk us down to slip past the border…I mean-"

"I know what he meant…" Tino whispered, looking away.

Looking up at Lükas Behr made a face in which the Norwegian just shook his head not wanting any part in the conversation. "Tino-"

"It's my country too!" Tino burst out loud, balling his shaking hands into fists at his sides. "I want to come with you! I want to find the prince and bring him back! I want to _do _something! I have that right!"

Lükas could understand the Finn's frustration and under normal circumstances he would even agree and side with him. It _was_ his country and the citizens were entitled to protect their land and way of life; the same went for the paupers. But…this was no normal circumstance. Not when Tino didn't know everything. Not when the bear had managed to grow a little attached to the boy. Should the boy meet the gods this early…

"I know you do, but think about the consequences Tino. It is very dangerous like you said. Think of your mother and father. They are missing you right now. It is best you go home and warn them of the danger here. It will give them time to journey to Denmark and the inner lands of Germania where they will be protected."

"I don't care." Tino uttered doing well to fight back the tears forming in his eyes.

"You don't mean that." The bear murmured, tipping his head up to look at Tino letting it roll to the side softly in an understanding look. "You're just upset."

He was right, he _was_ upset. And he didn't understand just why either. All he knew was that he didn't want to part ways just yet. Tino knew he was making it harder for himself by defying Behr's wishes.

"Maybe it is best if we part here instead." The Swede finally murmured, causing Tino's head to snap up in surprise.

"No, Behr-" Tino hand snapped out in desperation holding onto the fur of his companion.

"Please Tino." He broke eye contact mentally cursing himself. He prided himself on establishing connections to individuals through the windows of their souls but Tino was different. It was almost too hard to look into his eyes. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be." As condescending and monotonous his words sounded in his head, Behr kept uttering them to himself like a mantra. Please understand, please understand.

Slowly Tino let go of the fur, tipping his head down his bangs covering his eyes. As the bear leaned in closer to repeat his mantra aloud he was almost shocked to see the tears of pain roll in his cloudy blue purple eyes. If it was what Behr wanted then it had to have been for the best. He had grown to respect Behr but it didn't mean he had to like the decisions he made. The Finn squashed down the sound of discomfort in his throat before he turned away. Besides, he was right. No sense in making it harder than it had to be.

He took that first step wincing before he broke into a run back into the woods. The Swede lurched forward slightly in surprise before slumping and sighing watching Tino's retreating back disappear into the darkness.

"He didn't know, did he Berwald?" Lükas murmured, shifting his weight onto his staff. A sigh answered him as Behr too turned his back on the Finnish woods to turn towards the border.

"That is no longer my name." He uttered with a scowl walking down the hill along the anointed path.

"You surprise me." Lükas spoke again moments after they starting walking again. As much as Behr respected the Norwegian he was getting on his nerves at the moment.

"What are you babbling about?" He frowned harder.

"That you've become taken with that Finnish boy-"

"I'm not taken with anyone!" He snapped, turning his head up to look at Lükas. "My duty is to my people! I not only oversee my county, I oversee his as well! As a Finn he too had a duty to warn _his_ people! There are thousands of lives at stake and my head is where it should be! Where is yours?!" He began walking faster, grunting and growling as he did. Behind him the young mage followed but with a little smirk playing at his lips. What a wonderful reaction.

"Behr."

"What?" He snapped in annoyance.

"We will need to get off of the road soon and hide amongst the trees going down to the checkpoint. A mile closer and they will spot us."

"Fine." He leered down at the dot in the distance that made up the point to the border. As they were walking off of the road a revelation washed over Lükas. Noting that his Norwegian friend had fallen back, Behr turned his head over his shoulder to see that he was being stared at intently. "What is it now?"

"Why haven't you asked me?"

"Asked you what?" If he could show the human emotion of quirking a brow in confusion he would.

"If I could restore you to your former body." At this the Swede's eyes widened before he turned around to face the mage. Now he wasn't so angry anymore, but he would be soon enough.

"Can you?"

"I can't." He shook his head and had to hide a smirk as right on cue Behr became annoyed all over again.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just puzzled as to why you never asked. Don't get me wrong. I would reverse it in a heartbeat if I could." Smiling wryly he wrung the old wooden staff in his hands. "I know exactly who cursed you too. His magic is powerful. Unlike any that I have encountered before. With it and the brute strength of his men he flattened my kingdom. Though why he chose to curse you troubles me."

"I thank you for wondering that." Behr sighed sarcastically shaking his head, slipping into the brush hearing the other follow.

"Forgive me. But I am curious. I watched helplessly as he killed my king and queen." Lükas murmured. "He could have just as easily killed you though he chose to cast a dark spell over you. This man moves and thinks with the mind of a tactician. Every move he has made he has preordained and thought of carefully. He has a plan and right now we are unfortunately two steps behind him."

"Then you're saying he has other reasons for cursing me to this form? Other than humiliation?"

"All I'm saying is do not underestimate him. Everything he does, he does for a reason."

"He did try to kill me though…"

"Maybe he had a plan for you but you were too bothersome…maybe he believes you are still dead." Lükas offered.

"Maybe…"

Quietly they moved through the brush, watching their footing making sure they weren't drawing any unnecessary noise to themselves. Just a little further and they would reach the checkpoint. Many times they peeked through the foliage of their cover to see where the guards were placed, if any. Very few they could see, it would be almost too easy to sneak past.

* * *

Tino walked at a leisurely pace through the woods walking back the way he had came. Upon some inspection he could see footprints and bear prints leading the opposite way he was walking making him twitch. He had done his part, he helped the bear find his way and now he was to go back to his own life. His own boring everyday life.

"It's not fair…" He mumbled, drawing his cloak tightly around himself ignoring the chilly wind enveloping him. Behr had been right as much as he hated to agree with the bear. He did need to warn his village and send word down along the roads that Norway had fallen and Sweden was well on its way. It would take days for him and his family to make it to Denmark. Almost the same amount of time it would take Behr and Lükas to make it to Sweden's castle. It's just that being away from Behr is the one denominator he didn't care for. They were friends and, well, friends stick together. "Stupid stupid stupid…" He grumbled to himself as he walked faster. If he hurried he might make it by nightfall.

As he was walking he failed to notice the clearing he walked into was inhabited. "Greetings!"

"Wah!" Tino gasped jumping back in surprise, staring at the source of the voice. An elderly man sat on a log around a small campsite, fire included. "Oh…um, hello…" He greeted the seemingly warm man who waved encouragingly towards Tino to join him, Tino doing just that. "What er…brings you out here?"

"I am a vagabond my dear boy!" The man laughed from his seated place in front of his fire. "I go where my feet take me! Unfortunately I could not cross over from this land to the next." He sighed.

"You mean Sweden?" Now Tino was interested. He sidled closer and sat himself down on the ground beside the other. "How come you couldn't cross?"

"There is a wall there I dare not touch!" The elder man frowned booming dramatically, his lips twisting out into a childish pout of sorts. As rude as it was, Tino couldn't help but laugh a little, this making the man smile too. "You are troubled my boy."

"Yeah…" He sighed, trying to keep the smile on his face as long as possible as he drew his knees up hugging them. "I had to say goodbye to a friend today…I might never see him again…" The man furrowed his old brow stroking his beard.

"Why is that?"

"Because he's from the land over. From Sweden. We had been on the road for a few days now, he should be on his way past the border by now. He has a fight he said and…he might die…" Tino rested his chin on his knees, his folded arms hiding half of his face.

"Most regrettable I must say. May luck favor him." Tino nodded deciding to rest here a bit before carrying on down the road. "You look hungry my boy! Partake of my generosity if you will!" He urged the Finn to look down at the pot of bubbling stew on the small fire in front of him.

"Well we hadn't had time for breakfast…"

"Eat then!" He pushed a bowl into his hands smiling, gathering up a bowl for himself ladling out the soup for the both of them. Well it did smell good. With a smile Tino thanked his gracious host and slurped quietly. "Good?"

"Very good!" Tino beamed.

"Eat to your heart's content, er, what did you say your name was?"

"Ah sorry, how rude." Tino pulled his mouth back from the bowl wiping his lips with the back of his hand clearing his throat. "I'm Tino." Something made the man stop before he looked back at Tino with the wide eyes of a curious kitten. He leaned in far almost nose to nose with the Finn. "Eep…y-yes?"

"Tino you say? Hmmmm…" After a few more moments he leaned back upright on his log smiling. "It's a good name my boy, good name."

"Thanks. What about you? What's your name?"

"I go by many names young Tino!" He boomed proudly holding his head up. "But I suppose if you were to address me, you would call me Aleksanteri!"

The violet eyed Finn smiled and laughed holding his soup bowl up to Aleksanteri. "Cheers for men with good names!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" He laughed heartily with the young Finn clinking their bowls together. "So you are traveling back home then?"

"I am." Tino nodded with a small slurp then sighed. "I have to send word to my village that we're in danger…" Aleksanteri's eyes widened dramatically.

"That is a very important task! A messenger!"

"I suppose but…I wanted to help him!" Tino frowned and sulked. "So many things were happening at once and…I-I just hated to just…to just leave him…I don't have many friends…he was my first one actually… In the short time we were together I found I enjoyed being with him. He was gruff but he was also kind hearted. He was brave and I looked up to him! When we were traveling I didn't feel afraid because he was there."

"Was? You speak as though he has already died!" The old man sat his bowl down on his knee.

Tino's brow cinched together expressing his pain. "He probably will and I'll never know. Uh-" He gasped looking up in confusion as his host took his hand in his own wrinkled and gnarled hand.

"No man is dead if his name is still spoken." His eyes glittered mysteriously as he brought another hand up to pat the younger one encasing it between his old hands. "If you feel your heart is telling you to follow this man, then you should follow."

"But…I-I have a duty." The Finn murmured.

"Is that what your heart is telling you? Listen to your heartbeat young Tino. It talks all the time but we never listen. Anyone can think with their head, but it takes courage to think with your heart." He let go of Tino's hand and tapped a finger on his chest.

'_I want to listen to what Behr says…but I need to be with him…' _He told himself. "Listen to my heart…"

"That's right." Aleksanteri smiled. "If you find yourself in a tough situation, just remember to think with that. Though if the situation calls for good old head thinking use that noggin to knock heads together!"

Tino smiled and laughed but blinked his eyes curiously when he felt something cold in his hands. Before he could investigate he heard a familiar voice call out from within the trees. "That sounds like…"

"Tino?! Tino where are you?!"

"Father!" Tino gasped, jumping up in alarm. He turned to look back at the old man who just smiled at him and nodded for him to go to him. Smiling back at the old man, Tino bowed his head to him thanking him for letting him partake of his meal and sharing advice. He ran up the hill and through the trees panting when he saw his father down a ways. "Father!"

"Tino there you are!" He panted running up to the young Finn. This man in no way shape or form resembled Tino with his dark brown hair and brown eyes but he was kind. Right now his kind face was distraught from fear and panic. "I thought we'd lost you." Tino grunted as he was enveloped in a backbreaking hug but he returned it. "Come, we must go home."

"Father I…I have to go…"

"What? Tino no, you must come back with me." Tino's father tugged on his arm.

"I have to! Sweden is in danger!"

"I know!" He hissed. "I found a band of rogues on the way here, I overheard them say they have the border secured! They'll kill anyone who approaches!" Tino's eyes widened in horror and wrenched away from his father's hold. "Tino!"

"Father go home and warn mother, warn our village it isn't safe!"

"What are you doing?!" He tried reaching out to Tino but the young Finn was already running back. "Tino!"

"Tell everyone to escape to Denmark! Tell the King that Norway has fallen! I love you! You and mother both!" He shouted over his shoulder disappearing back into the trees. As he ran back down the hill he went to warn the old man Aleksanteri but gasped, slowing in his steps. "He's…gone…" No fire, no old man, no anything. Now that he had stopped and remembered, Tino looked down at his hands and opened his palm gasping at what he found there. A pendant, a medallion rested cold in his hands, the gold chain swaying draped over his fingers. "Think with my heart…" He pressed the metal to his chest then took off running away back towards the border. "I'm coming Behr!"

Back in the woods the Finnish fisherman stood alone staring wistfully the way his son had run thinking for a moment how grown he had looked. "…Tino…" He whispered, letting his outstretched hand fall limp at his side. He couldn't even hear the sounds of him running anymore just the sounds of the woods singing in harmony. Looking up and all around he took in the warm air and gentle woodland sounds despite the chilly time of year. "This area…has been blessed by the huldu…someone has pleased him…" He looked back from the tree canopy to the way Tino ran and smiled. "Watch over him…watch over my son. Even if he isn't mine by blood, he is mine by heart."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry I would have been updating a lot more but my attention had been separated and spread out amongst so many things. KH3D, making amvs, anime, drawing, work and sleep. But here is another chapter, things are getting heated now and confusing lol. A huldu is a Scandinavian forest spirit, the male version. Most were called huldra and were beautiful women that tempted men. Some were helpful and some were mischievous depending on how they saw you or if you were polite. I'll see how fast I can update again. Btw, today be my birthday! 25 years on the earth yeh!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Swiftly Tino ran slowing to a jog until he stopped altogether when he made it back out of the woods. Narrowing his eyes to a glare, he tried to spot what was going on at the checkout. No use, with a small pant he kicked it into gear again running down the hill towards the border.

Meanwhile downhill, Behr struggled against the chains wrapped painfully around his legs and middle just as Lükas fought against his own shackles. They were tied to trees as the Englishmen took shifts every few hours, watching over the outpost and their small camp.

"What do they plan to do with us?" Behr hissed to the Norwegian who all but gave up struggling, saving his strength.

"I don't know." He whispered back eying the men who were talking amongst themselves. "I can only hear bits and pieces…"

"You. You can hear what they are saying? You can _understand_ them?" The Swede grunted as he tugged harder on the chains again failing to get them to budge.

"Due to their leader's curse, I witnessed it firsthand. By feeding his men the blood of my people they can now mystically speak in our tongue." Behr hissed to himself. So that was how Tino could understand that man. He sighed and looked up, his eyes scaling the wall that made up the outpost. They were just inside the lining of the station's fort walls so close to crossing over to Sweden when they were ambushed and immediately put into chains.

"They don't seem to want to hurt us." Lükas observed.

"They're waiting." Behr moved back for some slack and rested on the ground panting softly.

"Probably until they can find out what to do with us." Lükas murmured back before his eyes caught one of the men breaking away from his group and walking over to them. He fixed the approaching man with a glare making him hesitate only for a moment before he gave them a glare of his own.

"You'll live for now." He spat at them. "Captain Kirkland's on his way."

Behr's eyes snapped open in shock as a recent memory shoved itself into his mind's eye.

"_They call me Arthur Kirkland. I'm a pirate."_

Damn it! Behr growled, beginning his struggling anew. Cackling, the Englishman turned his back on the prisoners walking back towards his group.

"Who is this Kirkland?" Lükas muttered softly, not liking the way Behr's struggling from before had now turned almost frantic.

"The bastard that did this to me is coming." He hissed tugging harder and harder and still getting nowhere. "We have to get out of here!" Once again the mage tried tugging on his binds hissing softly. "Can't you use your spells?"

"I can't…something in these shackles is nullifying my power."

"Great. Just great." He growled louder, tugging but this time pushing his weight onto the chains letting gravity take over. For a moment he heard creaking but nothing else. "How will we ever get out of this?…"

"Behr."

"What?" He looked up at Lükas.

"I didn't say anything."

"What? Then who…"

"Behr." The soft voice came again. Both bear and the Norwegian looked up in surprise to see a Finn slipping through the walls of fort now that the Englishmen had their attention elsewhere within the camp. No doubt making preparations for Kirkland. With a pant the boy ran up to them, worry evident on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Tino!" Behr gasped in shock.

"A little worn out but otherwise fine." Lükas nodded to the Finn watching him try his luck at tugging on the chains ."It's no use, it's locked tight." Lükas grunted giving another little tug.

"Nevermind that I told you to go back home!" Behr hissed at the young Finn.

"Change of plans, I missed you too." Tino panted as he tugged a little harder adding in a little side of sarcasm. "Don't worry, another messenger is sending word to the village. Ungh! What are these things made of?" He frowned at the metal, following up the chains to the lock. "Ah, finally we're getting somewhere!"

"What do you see?" Lükas looked over his shoulder.

"The lock. It looks simple enough but I don't think I can pick it…you wouldn't happen to know where the key is would you?" Tino looked over it carefully.

"One of the foreign men has a set of keys strapped to his waist." Lükas looked around keeping watch for any unpleasant surprises.

"Then I'll just have to swipe them." Tino took in a deep breath, swallowing nervously. "Which way?"

"Over there." Lükas nodded to a path in the trees. "Watch yourself. May luck favor you."

"Why does no one listen to me?!" Behr growled.

Off Tino went tiptoeing quietly in between the trees. He looked up and around checking to see if anyone or anything was planning to get the drop on him. Get the keys, save his friends. Get the keys, save his friends. It was that easy! He swallowed nervously again feeling his self confidence plummet. He had to cover his mouth to hide his pants when he heard voices just around the corner of the next tree.

Just there sitting on tree stumps, a few standing were the Englishmen drinking water from their canisters conversing amongst each other.

"When is the captain getting here?"

"Not too much longer. He'll give those two a look over."

"Them the two ones that escaped?"

"We think so."

What are they talking about? Tino tipped his head to the side. Escaped? It almost went unnoticed but he had to hold in the gasp as he saw one man stand, a large ring of keys hanging on his belt. There they were!

"I better get back to check on our prisoners." He parted from the group and walked back to where the mage and bear were tied up the keys jingling all the way. In the foliage of the trees and brush Tino ducked in and out watching carefully waiting for the right moment to snatch his quarry. "Oi!" Lükas looked up at the cry, eyes looking on impassively. "Ye lot are awful quiet aren't we?" He chuckled standing in front of them. "Say bear, say somethin' why don't ye? Go on, I heard what ye are." Behr glared silently, not even letting out a bearish bellow. "Not feelin' up to talkin' huh?" Out of his pocket he drew a pistol and clicked it, holding it up to Behr's head. Had he been a human, the surprise would have been clear upon his face. Lükas too looked on in silent horror knowing full well the power of those weapons. "Just one-ugh…" With a loud thud he fell to the ground out cold.

"Tino!" Behr gasped up at the Finn standing over the knocked out body holding a rather large log high over his head.

"Okay…okay, I got them!" Tossing the club away he reached for the keys and yanked them free from the belt, trying them out one by one on both locks.

"Hurry hurry!" The Swede urged him, shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm trying…there!" He smiled seeing that one key unlocked Lükas watching the metal chains come rolling down at his feet. "Oh…oh no…th-the same key doesn't work on Behr!"

"Test the other keys." Lükas turned to look at the other two over his shoulder. "I'll stand watch and hold them off. I would advise you to hurry in the meantime."

"Yes yes!" Tino gasped, hands shaking as the worked on shoving keys into the lock and not having any success. Noticing he was pressured and having a hard time, the bear decided to calm his nerves and in the best way the boy would accept it. It was the least he could do on the plus side it seemed to be called for as well.

"Tino…Tino…hey!" Behr murmured at him.

"Wha-huh?" He looked up in surprise, still trying the keys. The bear sighed, looking up at him trying to work out the words.

"I'm…sorry I yelled at ya…and…" He looked away, a little embarrassed by Tino's growing smile. "I'm glad ya came back."

"Aw Behr I can hear your accent…"

"Don't push it." He huffed giving him a half growl.

"I missed you too." Despite the growing tension, Tino paused in his work and wrapped his arms around Behr's neck hugging him tightly.

"They're coming." Lükas gave them a look once again over his shoulder in warning. "Better find that key in the next few seconds." Looking back to the clearing he held his hands out in the fashion of pulling the twine of a bow.

"Here it is, last key!" Tino pulled back and muttered to himself as he shoved the key into the lock, fumbling with it nervously before he turned it watching the chains tumble to the ground with a loud thud.

"Get back." The Norwegian walked backwards holding his arms still in the way of holding his invisible bow. The boy and bear backed up slowly behind Lükas, Tino holding tightly onto Behr's fur for comfort. "…I can't hear anything anymore…" Too true. The sound of approaching footsteps in the brush had silenced.

"Neither can I…" Tino whispered, trying to perk his ears to listen for a sound. Any sound.

Click.

He gasped and turned around finding himself staring down the barrel of a melded silver pistol. With a frown Lükas turned around facing the source of the soft click of metal. "You." Behr's blue eyes glared maliciously.

"Prisoners of war aren't supposed to escape." Arthur smirked tipping his head to the side cackling. "They die." Tino quivered, glued to Behr's side his violet eyes wide with fear. "Alive after all aren't you?" Arthur grinned. "Barbarous wretch. And you." He looked up to the mage smiling wider as Lükas' expression soured. "I thought you slipped through the cracks, escaping with the rest of the stragglers to Sweden. A good thing I thought right."

Tino held Behr tighter as he heard the rolling vibrations of his growls against his skin.

"And what's this? A little mouse!" Arthur laughed playfully upon finally noticing Tino's presence, using the tip of the gun to poke at his cheek and hair. Giggles left his lips, so amused that he could make the boy squeak and whimper without even trying. "Little mouse indeed!"

"Leave him alone!" Behr snapped at Arthur bearing his teeth. All playfulness had left the pirate but the smile remained as his one green eye slowly slid over to view the bear, the other eye covered by a patch. He chuckled quietly clearly amused. "…"

"So you _can_ still talk. Wonderful." Behind the group the other Englishmen stood. Sensing the men Lükas tensed up, arms twitching. "Ah ah, I wouldn't try it mage. Remember what happened to your precious king and queen when you last tried that?"

"Monster." He spat.

"I try. I do. Really you and the beast here think alike." He sighed in mirth shrugging his shoulders putting distance between the prisoners and himself. The other pirates spread out and covered any pathways, snickering as their captain slowly circled around his quarry. "You know, this could go well with my plan." Kirkland wagged his gun in thought, tapping the barrel against the brim of his hat. "Yes it could! After all, you two-" He pointed the gun to and back and forth at the Swede and Norwegian. "you're so good at just going where I need you to go. Predictable even! Why you might as well be a part of the crew!"

"We're nothing like you!" Behr roared. "We fight for life, not for dominance!"

"You fight period you heathen." Arthur ground out with a twisted smirk. "Be it for life, for food, or even for love you will not hesitate to raise your blades against one of your own and slice him down!" He pointed the gun up into the air firing a shot making Tino wince and cover his ears. "…you should have seen the looks on your faces!" Arthur laughed out, making his men laugh amongst themselves. "As I have made my point clear before. This is war barbarians. It's not about who is good or who is evil it's about who is strong and who isn't. And if you don't make the cut, you _get_ cut. But since _you're_ feeling particularly mouthy, I feel you want to volunteer yourself." He raised the barrel up and took aim right at Berwald's head. "I can risk losing _you_."

"NO!" Tino shouted, throwing himself out in front of Behr standing his ground arms outstretched.

"Oh this is priceless!" Arthur kept his arm steady. "You'd risk your life?!"

"That's right! I won't let you hurt him as long as I've alive!"

"I could fix that for you little mouse." He fired the shot, deafening the ears of his target.

"TINO!" Behr gasped in horror.

When Tino blinked his eyes open he panted softly feeling a wetness trickle down his cheek. With a quivering hand he reached up to tap the wetness, bringing it back down to look at the red blood tipping his fingers. "Oh but then you remind me so much of Berwald. He said the same thing to me come to think of it."

"Berwald?" Tino's eyes widened, almost swelling with tears. "You know where Berwald is?"

"Oh…ohohoho, OH this _is_ priceless! You haven't told him?!" He looked at Behr who lowered his head in shame but kept his attention trained on Tino. "Well I could tell him…just to twist the knife a little." Arthur narrowed his eyes, scrunching his face some tipping his head to the side.

"I want to know! Where is Prince Berwald?!" Tino cried.

"Right in plain sight little brat." Kirkland cackled, green eye glimmering but that was as far as he got in explaining himself. The men blocking the exits looked around in confusion then gasped, ducking out of the way as a carriage headed by horses stampeded into the camp knocking them aside.

"Get in!" A small boy ushered to the group. "Come on!" Lükas urged Tino into the carriage, jumping in himself behind Behr. "Hiya!" He slapped the reins, the horses rearing up with shrill whinnies as they galloped out back the way to Finland out of the checkpoint.

"Little blighters!" One of the Englishmen held out a musket, shocked to see the gloved hand of his captain place itself over the top of the barrel lowering it. "But captain-"

"But nothing." He cackled. "Everything is going according to plan. Stick with it." He almost seemed to shake with glee as he saw the carriage disappear over the hills.

Tino turned around to see the checkpoint now a dot in the distance, the wind whipping his hair around. Letting out a sigh he turned back around and sat back in his seat turning to take a look at their rescuer. "That was close, th- …it's you!" He gasped. "The boy back in the woods!"

"That's me." He gave him a little smile urging the horses along through the forest. "I-I'm Ravis."

"Ravis thank you so much!" Tino beamed pulling him in giving him in a hug making him squeak.

"Just returning the favor. Y-You can relax now, I'm going to take us somewhere safe." Safe. That sounded nice. Tino moved back to lean onto Behr making it easier for him to look up at the sky. Here and there he caught glimpses of the harsh sunlight through the passing tree branches before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Tino are you okay?" Behr murmured, looking up at his face. It wasn't like Behr to worry but ever since he met the Finn it appeared that it was all he was good at.

"I'm fine." Tino smiled back and hugged him, burying his face into the soft fur of his friend. They had gone on a little while longer when Lükas decided it was finally safe to relax. He too sighed and reclined back into the cart leaning over and watching the other two with a small hidden smile. Tino curled up next to the bear, Behr giving Lükas that 'shut up' look letting Tino do as he pleases. "This is great." Tino piped up again in the silence.

"What is?"

"We're traveling in the forest again! I can tell more of my stories!" He smiled. Lükas had to look away to cover his smile again as Behr groaned not looking forward to a repeat of forest traveling with a bubbly Finn.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Oh noes they was caught. But at least they escaped! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Still got that nasty case of writer's block for the story. I already started two other stories in the wake of this one. I still need to finish The Wrinkle In The Sky as well. I think I know where I'm going with this one now. It's still a little slow starting out but please give this story a chance, you might like it._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tino held up the pendant watching the chain glint in the evening sunlight. There was nothing significant about it other than it looked old. He let it twist and dangle as the carriage swayed.

"What's that?" Behr grumbled softly stirring from his sleep, Lükas now sleeping peacefully beside them.

"I don't know…just something I picked up…" He let it dangle a little longer before he heard Ravis calm the horses down for a break. Slipping the chain back around his neck to hide under his shirt Tino slid up beside the boy. "How much further?"

"Not too much longer. Another day at the most." The horses came to a full stop nickering softly bending down to nibble at the grass. "I-I'm going to lead them to water. You can rest if you want."

"Okay. Thank you again Ravis." Tino smiled. The boy gave a wave over his shoulder taking the horses downhill where a small stream cut across the forest floor.

"I don't trust him." Behr murmured surprising Tino. Turning around, the Finn fixed his companion with a confused pout. "What?"

"Why don't you trust him?"

The Swede watched the small boy water the horses from his place in the carriage, his eyes narrowing. "His accent. He's from the outer eastern lands of Scandinavia."

"And?"

"Tino you can't be that thick." He scoffed at the other making him pout heavier. "Baltic land. That boy is Baltic. And he's leading us right out of Finland."

"It's somewhere safe Behr, he said so." Tino chided him, stepping out and walking around to stretch his legs. "He saved us and put distance between us and that man. It'll give us time to think of a better plan should we run into him again."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Tino turned to frown hard at him. "You can fight with me all you want but I'm not going anywhere. Not until we find the prince and chase that man out of our land. No one is safe! Not me, my family and I have a duty! This is what I want and you can't change my mind." The bear sighed shaking his head not saying anything more on the matter making the Finn smile. "So we'll lie low for a while. We can send a message to the king who must be on edge already."

Behr nodded, looking beside him hearing the rustling of a waking Lükas. "Awake?"

"Getting there." He murmured, stretching with a sound pop and groan. Looking around his gaze went from laid back to somewhat befuddled. "What are we doing out this far east?"

"Amazing Lükas." Tino's eyes widened. "How did you know where we were?"

"The trees here are indigenous to north eastern Finland." He too stepped out and joined Tino in walking around the wooded area. "The air is getting colder too. Where is our escort taking us again?"

"I don't know, he just said somewhere safe." Tino shrugged.

"That sounds suspicious." Lükas gave the Finn a look before the bear also gave Tino a look.

"Don't look at me like that Behr." Tino frowned at him before turning his attention back to the mage. "I know it does but he just saved us. And we don't know where we are, what if we upset him? We have to trust him."

"I know where we are, in the middle of nowhere." Behr scowled.

"Be reasonable Behr." Lükas calmed him. "Tino does have a point. We have to keep the boy's trust. But we must know where we are going." By that time their driver returned with happily watered horses.

"H-Hey we can get back on the road now." He smiled, tying the horses back up to the carriage. While he was distracted Lükas turned back to face Tino leaning in.

"It has to be you."

"Me what?"

"You're the one he seems most pleasant with. He trusts you."

"I-I don't know…" Tino looked up at his friend before looking towards the happy albeit nervous looking boy making sure he had the horses fastened up right. "I mean I'll try…"

"Everyone ready to go?" Ravis looked back at his group.

"We're good, let's get going." Tino smiled at him, making himself comfortable sitting up front with him.

"Alright. Hiya!" A slap of the reins against the beasts of burden and they were off once again. Tino looked back nervously into the carriage noting how seriously Behr and Lükas were talking. He'd have to get the answer out but as innocently as possible. Then he stopped and laughed softly despite himself, the soft chuckle catching Ravis' attention. "Tino? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh…I was just thinking about my parents…just a couple days ago I was in my small village getting scolded by my mother. And now so much has happened…I was just thinking, hoping that they were safe."

"I-I bet they are." He smiled at Tino, eyes wide and bright. He was so sweet but there was something lingering around him that made him nervous.

"Hm…so…um, did you ever find your brothers?"

"I did!" Ravis peeped. "One at least, the other had to run an errand. He'll be meeting with us once we arrive."

"Oh, um, just where is it we'll be meeting your brother?"

"In Russia, didn't I tell you?" Somewhere in the back of the carriage there was a loud crack that made both boys jump with a startle. "What was that?!"

"I-I'll check." Tino smiled and pat his shoulder then slipped into the back sitting beside the mage who was trying to keep the bear from moving. "Behr what's wrong?"

"Did he say Russia?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You idiot we can't go into Russia! Tell him to stop the carriage!"

"Why not?! Why can't we?!"

"That country is out of our jurisdiction, I'd rather not have anything to do with it!"

"Oh but Behr we have to have a plan! He might offer us food and a place to stay."

"I don't care, tell him to stop the carriage!" Behr growled louder.

Lükas sighed sitting back in his seat. "Tino is right you know. We need a plan. If the checkpoint from Finland to Sweden is secured we have to find another way around the enemy. It's my understanding that partial ownership of Finland is under rule from Russia isn't that right?"

"Yes…particularly the area we're in right now…" Tino nodded.

"If we can garner Russia's interests in our favor, we may have an ally on our hands to help stamp out the threat this man Kirkland poses."

"If Russia doesn't want to destroy us first." Behr fixed both Lükas and Tino with a sour look. "It's a dangerous gamble."

"Oh Behr you make it sound like he's taking us to the heart of the country."

"Don't 'oh Behr' me, I meant what I said."

"Is everything okay back there?!" Ravis called out from the front, he sounded worried.

"O-Oh we're fine! My bear just tripped over a piece of wood!" Tino looked back to see the very offended look the Swede now had. "Hush Behr. Think about it. If Sweden is under siege by these men then the partial custody of Finland will follow. That means all the routes Sweden covers from the southern lands down to the canals to Denmark will be secured by the time we get there on foot. My parents and the villagers have carriages and horses and things like that to travel by. They'll gain passage to Denmark safely but it'll be too late for us. It'll take days before we even see the harbors."

"Again he's right." Lükas nodded towards the Finn.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Behr scoffed.

"We'll go into Russia. Ravis will offer us shelter and maybe we can work out a plan. We might be able to borrow a boat."

"A boat?!"

"To sail back around to Sweden undetected."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lükas nodded. "For now anyway. Did Ravis say where in Russia he was taking us?"

"No, he just said we were going to be meeting up with his brother." Tino sighed and sat back looking up at the cloth top over the carriage. "It might be a good idea to sleep right now, nighttime will fall shortly."

"You sleep then." Behr sighed. "I'll keep watch. I'll let you know if something comes up." With a smile Tino made himself comfortable in the back of the carriage on some soft furs curling up letting the sway lull him off to sleep.

It was a while later when Tino stirred awake, frowning at the temperature around him. He shivered and tried searching for some more furs to wrap around him. "Cold." He whispered and gasped as a dense mist of air left his lips. That cold? Quietly he slipped up to the front of the carriage where Behr sat looking out beside a cloaked Ravis. Off to the side Lükas had nodded off to sleep, he looked so tired…maybe they took turns keeping watch? If so why didn't they wake him?

He wrapped the fur around his form tightly before poking his head out wincing at the cool air nipping his face. "Where are we?"

"Russia." Behr muttered solemnly.

Tino's eyes gaped open, his jaw dropped as he took in the view. The snow that fell was stark white as the horses cantered along the shoreline. Turning his view out towards the ocean he saw great glades and walls of ice floating in the water that shimmered in all colors of the rainbow in the early rising sunbeams even from behind the low opaque clouds. The snow that fell reflected the hazy morning light as well making it all the more magical.

"Why are we by the ocean?" He asked, wiping the flurries off of his face.

"The forests of north eastern Russia are too thick to travel by caravan this time of year." Ravis continued ushering the horses along.

"It's pretty…" Tino continued taking in the views with a small smile before noticing the still gruff if not hardened frown that seemed plastered to Behr's face. "Behr what's wrong?"

"Look up."

"Look up?" His eyes followed the trail of the shoreline up to a steep hill and thin ledge leading to an eroding ancient castle on a cape. Tino's jaw dropped. "Are we going _there_?"

"Y-Yes." Ravis' smile was strained, his voice sounding more nervous than it ever had. "See my brothers and I are in service to the owner of this house."

"_House_?"

"Th-That is what he calls it." It didn't take long for Lükas to glance out as well. His eyes widened as they caught sight of the castle. He pulled Tino back into the back of the carriage.

"Lükas, what's wrong?"

"I want you to listen to me. Be careful and stay close." He leaned in, usual calm eyes showing a hint of worry.

"I don't understand. Where are we? What is that place?"

"That is Lord Braginsky's dwelling." Tino covered his mouth.

"Th-The horrible man that slaughtered countless villages all over Scandinavia?!"

"No, this is his son." Lükas gestured towards the direction of the castle and urged Tino to sit back down before telling him anything else. "A few years ago Ivan Braginsky the first met his death. His son, Ivanov Braginsky the second is a very benevolent man but we should keep our wits about us. He now rules in his father's place."

Tino was a little scared. He never heard the tales of Russia or its rulers before except what his parents had told him. 'But don't worry' they told him, 'Russia holds no power over us here. Sweden rules over us.' "H-He is kind?"

"He is. A bit eccentric but as I said, keep your wits about you. We will be in his home. Anything could happen."

"I-I understand…how do you know him Lükas?" The Finn began nervously wringing his fingers together.

"My king used to travel here once every few years and I would accompany him." Lükas' worried eyes saddened remembering his rulers.

"What for?"

"Business. Peaceful operations of trading and selling. Most of the time it was about where we stood on political ends, establishing a working relationship."

"Did it work?"

"Never found out." Lükas shook his head with a sigh. "But I know this place well. And I know the man well enough. Stay close to me and Behr. If he is feeling generous we may get that boat you mentioned earlier." The both of them grunted as the carriage hit stone and began its ascent up into the hills.

It didn't take too much longer for the horses to tug them around to the ledge and out over the rickety bridge connecting part of the cape to the mainland. Within minutes Tino was staring up at the shadow the dark gates cast over him.

"Who goes there?!" A voice shouted high up in the sentry look out tower.

"It's me! Ravis!" The boy called out from his seat. Before them the gates slowly creaked open from the inside allowing the Latvian boy to bring the carriage into the courtyard. Tino watched from his seat inside the caravan in awe. A number of different men in furred jackets walked about their business, most of them ushered the shivering horses along, dusting the snow off of them. He watched as Ravis spoke to them in a language he didn't know, no doubt Russian, then jumped as he turned back to addressed him. "We're clear to go in."

Tino first, then Behr lastly Lükas followed Ravis in a line up to the main stairs as the men lead the horses and carriage away to the stables. The Finn tried not to stare but the castle's inhabitants looked so intimidating! He shivered at the cold looks he was given and did as Lükas asked, sticking close.

Ravis eagerly led Tino and the others up the long stairway at a brisk pace where immediately they were greeted by a young man with soft green eyes and long brown hair holding the front doors wide open. "Toris!" Ravis exclaimed, rushing to hug him.

"Ravis, you've been gone so long." The man called Toris smiled, hugging back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I-I brought them." He smiled.

"Did you?" Toris looked up in surprise.

"This is Tino." Ravis pulled away from the taller man reaching to pull in the Finn in closer making him chuckle nervously. "He's the one who saved me from those strange men."

"So _you're_ the ones." Toris' brilliant green eyes widened sizing up the small party of three. "You must come in out of the cold! Our Master Lord Braginsky wants to speak with you." He turned away to lead the trio inside out of the cold. The violet eyed boy took one look outside before the iron doors shut with a creaky clank. "We had been expecting you." The Lithuanian smiled holding a candelabra as he lit it.

It seemed to be just as cold in here as it was outside Tino noted as he shivered again and hugged himself tight. "Oh really?"

"Yes. This way. Stay close." Down the cold dark hallways they walked. As old as the castle's interior looked, it was still amazing. Tino caught sight of old paintings along the walls. A few mirrors and many other Russian artifacts lied scattered on the walls as well but he didn't have the time to look, Toris was too fast of a walker. It was almost strange how Toris seemed nervous as well.

"So…your name is…Toris right?" Tino jogged up beside him with a smile, Lükas and Behr taking large steps to keep up.

"That's right. And you're Tino?"

"I am." He smiled with a nod. "And you said you were expecting us?"

"Yes Ravis told me about you." Toris gave him the same nervous smile Ravis did. "See we were on a return trip from Sweden when the attacks started. Lord Ivan sent us on a reconnaissance mission and during the raid we were separated. When we found each other again he told me about you and how you had saved him. Our third brother shared information about how the Swede-Finnish borders were secure and Ravis rushed off. Unfortunately I had orders to return immediately." At last Toris came to a stop in front of a large set of doors framed in intricate ancient design. "I'm glad to see he is safe and sound… Ah here we are..."

Tino smiled for the care Toris displayed for the small boy then turned to look at the door blinking softly. "What is this?"

"This is my master's chambers." He turned to face them before raising his hand to knock. Swallowing his nervousness he rapped loudly twice. "Lord Ivan! I bring the guests!" Silence answered them as the green eyed male stood where he was trying to remain still. With a gasp he stepped back as the door slowly creaked open.

"Come in." The quiet voice came from within. Toris smiled to the group and presented the open door to them allowing them passage inside.

Tino and the others entered the dark room. They frowned in confusion when Toris shut the door shrouding them in the darkness. The Finn about to open his mouth to ask gasped as a burst of light ignited the room with a roar and searing warmth. From behind them they heard the scraping sound of metal on stone. Spinning around to investigate they found a tall prominent figure standing proudly eyes to the floor, donning a thick coat and long scarf that dragged down to the floor dangling just inches from the old decaying carpet. He rested a hand on the now roaring fireplace mantelpiece, the other hand on a fire poker using it as a makeshift cane. The man known as Lord Ivan Braginsky turned his gaze up from the floor to them smiling slowly, his dead purple eyes slowly coming to life. "…"

"Welcome friends. To Russia."

* * *

_Author's Notes: A rather short chapter. But I had inspiration for this chapter almost as instantly as I updated the last chapter. I thought this seemed like a nice cliff hanger for now. Hopefully I can update again just as quickly. Please review and let me know what you think! And if later on should this story catch anyone's interest lol anyone is welcome to do fanart if they so desire it  
_


End file.
